Betraying the Heart
by Rakusa
Summary: Serenity always knew her life wasn't going to go as planned, but she never imagined it would be this much out of order, especially not when he was just walking back into her life when she promised to marry someone else!
1. Chapter 1

Betraying the Heart

5.14.2012

Summary: Serenity always knew her life wasn't going to go as planned, but she never imagined it would be this much out of order, especially not when _he _was just walking back into her life when she promised to marry someone else!

AN: This is one of those cheesy romance stories set in probably the early 90s and in Europe. It's a bit old-fashioned viewed though, so please don't think that it is in anyway my own views on life or society or marriage. There is one thing I don't agree necessarily follows, but it is a crutch in the story. Without it, it doesn't make much sense at least from Serenity's standpoint. I could always offer up other arguments in the other half of things, but that doesn't really work either with the way some characters are going to be portrayed. Or at least temporarily. So just keep that in mind if you want to flame me for any of the reasons given. It's part of the story and if it was written with a 2012 mindset then it would be a different story all together!

AN2: Its also going to be short, possibly five chapters or thereabouts. I have no interest in overextending this idea. If it was up to me, they'd always have it all out on the first misunderstanding and be done with it, instead always hiding it. But then, I realize pride gets in the way of disclosing everything, pain/hurt feelings and since they're in love, irrationality that makes the readers annoyed but it somehow makes sense in the context.

–

Oh. My. God. Serenity blinked at the image that was before her. She could feel an emotional upwelling as a panic about set in. She found it rather difficult to breath suddenly and she leaned heavily on the banister at the staircase that she was just coming down. She wished for someone to be there, to lend her a support she needed at this unexpected twist in her day.

Nobody told her he was going to be coming in a _week_ early! Hell, she thought he wouldn't be coming in at all! Not with the way things were left. She couldn't take it, not this, not on top of everything else! She was still trying to contain the periodic spurts of tears that would crop up randomly. She always had to steal herself away to a bathroom and try to contain her emotions, fix her appearance before she thought it viable to face everyone again.

_They _didn't understand her emotional upheavals, they couldn't. Only one person knew about what was really going on except for the one involved! And those lapses in temperament were met with veiled annoyance. Not at her, but at the situation and maybe a little bit at her too, for not being able to tuck it firmly away and get over him.

He hadn't seen her yet and she wanted to turn and bolt back up the stairs, stay hidden until the very last possible moment where it would be too late, that things would be over and done with and then she could run away and never see him again. But that wasn't to be. Nothing in the last few years had turned out how she planned it, so she should just accept that nothing else she decided on or planned would turn out right either. This was just another on that long list of grievances she'd have to bring up to her maker when it became time.

He turned to her then, and she thought she'd prepared for any eventualities. Thought that she could handle anything he threw at her, but she wasn't. She could never prepare for him and what he did to her. She definitely didn't know what to do with a broad grin and opened arms. "Serenity! I didn't expect to see you here!"

No, she didn't suspect he would. It had been three weeks since he'd seen her last. Not a single communication between them except for the one that had rocked her foundation. He didn't know his family even knew of her existence outside being a family friend and not a very close one at that. Only due to the distance and not malice. Whenever she had seen his family, they had always been very welcoming and treated her as one of their own.

If that hadn't been the case, she would have insisted that he wasn't invited or even informed at all of the impending nuptials. But that wasn't fair to the families that had come and would be coming for this newest union.

His reaction had her swaying momentarily and he took a step forward, concerned for her, as if nothing had happened! As if none of it, _all_ of it had been something out of her imagination. Well it wasn't, that was for sure! Then anger swamped out her other emotions and it transmitted in her gaze as she clung to that one like a life-raft. For too long she had been devastated and floored by his response to her. She had spent way too much time feeling sorry for herself and bemoaning her lot in life. Wondering what it was that could have caused him to treat her so callously and now she realized his treatment had been unforgivable.

He was still wearing a light coat and he had removed his driving gloves and scarf, the butler holding them for him and waiting patiently for the rest of the man's items to be put away. The man in front of her frowned thoughtfully at her reaction to him, not even a polite hello back, but Serenity's manners were the furthest thing from her mind! He turned and shrugged out of his coat, it was spring, but there was still a nip in the air. He handed it to George and turned back to Serenity.

Nobody was around now as George took himself off, with only a mild look of interest in his eyes at Serenity, wondering no doubt, if she were all right! She could feel her face pale at the notion of being alone for any length of time with this man. How she wanted to throttle and hit and slap and kiss him all in one go! She'd be just as happy pushing him out of a second floor window as she would to be taken up into his arms and made passionate love to. Though she knew she'd hate not only him, but herself in the morning and that's one thing she vowed she'd never do again, hate herself over anything he did to her.

He insured that no one was around before closing the distance between them and drawing her stiff body close to his, intending to kiss her thoroughly. She should have known that even now, he'd be disgusted by the idea of anyone knowing. Well in this case, she'd be only too happy to ensure that it was kept a secret!

She turned her face and he was surprised to come across the skin of her cheek. "While it is a nice spot to kiss, it has been too long-" He was teasing her but she refused to be goaded. Even before things got heated between them, he greeted her with a kiss on her mouth, in front of hundreds of people if it were. They were always doing that to her, and for the longest of time she thought nothing of it, that nobody thought anything of it, and it might have been the truth, once.

"Endymion!" Whatever else he would have said or however she would have responded, was cut off as others joined them, having heard that he arrived. Endymion looked reluctant to let her go and Serenity felt a pang somewhere in her heart, where was this reluctance two and a half weeks ago? Then again, he was always good at deceiving her when he wanted something.

The one who had spoken came up to Serenity's side and looped an arm around her waist. Endymion caught the stance with a critical action, especially as she didn't pull out of it right away as she normally would, with a playful reproach.

Endymion's lips flattened into a thin line as others also came to a halt before coming forward and giving him hugs all around. "Why are you so late?" Endymion's sister reproached softly as she stood in front of him. She was younger than the rest, only fifteen and adored her oldest brother like none other.

"Firefly." He teased her with the familiar nickname. "I was under a gentlemanly impression." His eyes shifted to Serenity. "I was going to pick someone up bring down here so she wouldn't have to make the trip alone."

"Serenity's been here since the beginning. You surely wouldn't think that we'd make her come only for the last week!" His mother chided ruffling Endymion's hair. "Come, have a bite to eat as you must be starved. We've only just finished our own meals. Tell us all about Japan!"

Endymion walked with his mother towards the kitchen but his eyes lingered back with Serenity, turning his head as they did, wondering what all of this was about. Serenity was as well, looking up at the man who still had his arm about her waist. When Endymion was out of view and the door closing behind the rest of the family, Serenity turned fully in his arms. "What's this about? He acted as if he didn't know I'd be here."

"He's tired. Perhaps he didn't get the letter. I only told him I was getting married next week and that the invitation would be sent to him with all the details. I was angry with him when we spoke on the phone and didn't want to delay too long."

His hand came out and he brushed his knuckles along the edge of her face. He leaned down to kiss her when Endymion was back. "Hey Sebastian, you coming as-?" His words halted as he took in their intimate position and though Serenity had no interest in kissing Sebastian at the moment or at all, Endymion had saved her from having to find a gentle way to rebuke him again, especially after all he'd done for her. Endymion's features closed down. "What's this?" He asked, thinly keeping his anger out of his voice.

Sebastian sighed heavily and turned towards his brother, unrepentant and placing himself slightly between the other man and Serenity. "What I am allowed to do, as my right as her fiance."

Endymion's indrawn breath was sharp and it seemed to suck all the air in Serenity's lungs. She was thankful for Sebastian being between them now, allowing her to not look at the man her heart wept for and hated at the same time. "This is a fast turnabout. Serenity? What do you have to say for yourself?"

She barely started a murmur when Sebastian's body seemed to straighten up. "Seeing as how only I know about your tryst with our family friend, I think you should shelve your condemnation until after the wedding. You wouldn't want to harm the other family members, would you?"

"To hell with the other family members!" Endymion growled and stormed forward, roughly pushing his brother aside and he grabbed up Serenity's arms. "I want _you_ to answer me!" He shook her, none-too-gently and her head was tossed back in the motion. She was glaring up at him. "What is the meaning of this? How could you- and _him_?" He shook her again but Sebastian stepped forward and with a hand on Endymion's wrist, finally managed to calm his brother slightly.

"Unhand her. She is not in a state to deal with you right now rough-handling her. No wonder she capitulated-"

"Very carefully Sebastian, if you say one more word to me that will rile me into a fight, it won't matter that you're my brother. I will tear you apart."

Sebastian laughed. "Then what? Force your way on her again, have the entire family disown you?"

"Enough!" Serenity's sharp command had him stopping instantly. "You know that's not true, Sebastian! Whatever else my problems are with him, that was never one of the issues!" She couldn't let Sebastian slander Endymion in that way, not when there were worse _true_ things to lobby at him. But when he had been with her, he had never forced anything upon her.

Then she burst into tears again and Sebastian gathered her up and whipped her upstairs, leaving Endymion gaping behind them. He started mounting the steps after them, this was clearly not over yet! But he was still in too much shock to be efficient, but the one thing he knew, he would not allow his brother to disappear with her!

"Please Endymion!" Serenity wailed seeing him in the doorway as Sebastian lowered her onto her bed. It had always been her bed. "Go away and leave me alone! You've already done enough!"

Endymion was reluctant to comply, but Sebastian was already heading for the door, to make sure he left and to leave as well. "Come on, she's tired and you're not going to harass her anymore tonight."

Sebastian propelled him away and Endymion was just too numb to stop his brother. Tomorrow he would lose one of the two emotions that had him stopping from going to her, and he imagined he knew which one it would be. The numbness over her betrayal would leave him and all that would be left would be the anger! Anger at both parties!

As it was, Endymion couldn't stop the fist from flying into his brother's gut. He held the other man for a moment until it passed, then he straightened him up and threw him against the wall, holding onto his lapels. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't smash your face in!"

"Serenity came to me." Sebastian replied simply and Endymion let go, his brother dropped along the wall to his knees.

Endymion didn't wait around to listen to anything else, he stomped towards a bedroom, this time it wasn't hers, but his own. He threw the door shut and locked it. He dropped himself on his bed and hoped that all of this was a delusion of his long flight home and that in the morning it wasn't Serenity in the other room but someone else entirely. That this whole thing was one big awful nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

–

The next day came, but the nightmare was real. There was no difference when she opened her eyes and came down to the breakfast table. He was still there, and she couldn't bare to look at him, tearing her eyes away and staring moodily at her food.

The others were used to it. Sebastian's mother had expressed concerns over whether or not Serenity was happy marrying her son, but the question had squeezed her heart until she couldn't breathe. She managed to get out that yes, this is what she wanted. She made a big production of showing them that _Sebastian _made her happy, it was just the stress of the planning on such short notice that was doing her in.

Her future mother in law had tried to make things easier for her, but there were still many decisions that _she_ had to make and really it helped her keep her mind off of things. She still couldn't believe this was happening so fast. How had it changed so quickly? One minute she was staring in horror at a small pink contraption and the next she was sitting here, a week away from marrying the wrong brother in terms of love, but the right one in everything else. Less than, actually, there were only six days now. And as for the love part, she had only deluded herself into that, perhaps she had known him for far too long and had shifted her own emotions in that direction, but they hadn't been real. Well, it could go the same for the other one if that was the case!

Every time her eyes unwillingly flickered towards Endymion, he seemed to grow darker and moodier and angrier. Until finally he pushed himself away from the table in a filthy mood. He didn't even excuse himself, but Serenity had no idea why he'd be so furious, he hadn't obviously wanted what was in front of him. It was probably that she'd still be there, still sticking around after he had tried to get rid of her. Marrying his brother who would share what he once had. Endymion was not a sharer, she'd known that all her life.

When the suddenly tense breakfast was over, his two sisters and brother sharing the lion's share of keeping things light, Serenity found herself wandering the hallways of the house she always loved. She had no idea where Endymion had gone and wished she knew just so she could stay away from him. Being pulled suddenly into the office was definitely the opposite of her wishes, but it just went to show that was how things were for her.

He had an arm snapped around her waist and the other hand kept the door firmly closed above her head. They were in such a close and intimate position this way. She could feel his chest against hers. For a moment anger radiated through him and then something else seemed to shift his gaze. "You've lost weight."

He had no right being concerned about her! "It wasn't stylish to be fat."

"You were never that." He growled. "What happened to all your beautiful curves? You're feeling boney and spindly in my arms." He took a quick glance at her chalky pallor and his frown deepened. "Have you been ill? Why aren't you taking care of yourself?"

"No!" Serenity pulled from his embrace with a furious look in her eyes. "You don't get to be caring, not after everything! Keep your hands off of me!"

Endymion growled and slammed hands against the door on either side of her, trapping her, and startling her into a small jump. "Speaking of rights, you have no right to look at me hurt and wounded and so angry when it is you that has done me wrong!"

Serenity staggered under that accusation, he was still thinking that way, wasn't he? She had been at fault, but now that it was out, he didn't want to deal with it with her, only shunning her away. "I'm sorry you view it that way." She tried to respond coldly.

"Don't start with that now!" Endymion hissed, his warm breath playing with the hair near her ear. "You've been nothing but flames with me since the beginning, I won't tolerate anything else."

Oh they had an explosive childhood together, their heated arguments would have woken up the rest of the world if they were allowed to continue on. But they always greeted and parted on amicable terms. Then suddenly in their teenage years something changed. Serenity stopped coming by as often and Endymion went off to university as well. Then Serenity was at University while Endymion was getting his foot in the door at his job. Then he was operating and part of such a large company when she was just getting started. They met up again for the first time in years at London. First time alone at any rate. They still saw each other for the major holidays here, but this had been different. That had been five months ago.

Serenity's gaze moved from his furious face to his jaw tightening with the delay. "You could chose to see it that way." She agreed. "But then you hit me with one of your own. I had no other choice but to turn to Sebastian."

"I have never cheated on you!" He gripped her arms in an almost painful manner. "Do you understand me?"

"No, you wouldn't have to. This betrayal runs far deeper." Serenity tried to struggle out of his hands but he only tightened them in warning. "It's too late now." She meant for apologizes, but he took it some other way.

"Why my brother?"

"Well that seems obvious to me."

"My god. It's like I've never known you." He whispered harshly, instantly letting her go and taking a step back. Oh how she already missed his warmth! "How long has this been going on? How long have you been engaged to my brother?"

"Two weeks." Serenity admitted.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Endymion's demand was raw in his throat and was painful to her and she looked away, unable to lie.

"Two weeks."

"So you hopped from my bed straight into his?" His hand moved to her arm, attempting to get her eyes back on him. "How could you do this to me?"

"Stop it." Serenity pleaded. "You've gotten your answers, you've made your choice so let me be. Leave me alone."

"I _can't_ Serenity." He groaned, brushing her hair back from her neck. "This doesn't make any sense to me. I thought we were _happy_."

"We _were._" Serenity stressed right back at him. "Why are you here Endymion? I thought you wanted nothing more to do with me?"

Endymion growled and brought her against him. "Nothing _more_? I want answers, dammit Serenity! I'm here because it's my brother's wedding. I can't believe it. I remember his phone call and thinking: Who could this girl be to suddenly capture my brother's attention, when all along he's been in love with you! Or at least thinks he does. Joke's on me, isn't it? You're the one he's always wanted, always wanted to best me about and now he's going to have you permanently! I just can't believe _you'd_ play so willingly into his hands. What he do? There's nothing he can promise you that I can't!"

"Yes he can!" Serenity ripped away from him and got away as far as she could, she couldn't think straight when he was so close. "He can promise me a commitment and always being there for me, no matter what! If something doesn't go his way, it doesn't matter, he'll put me first!"

"What are you saying? That _I _wouldn't? When I left, you were content to let me go. You never said anything about wanting me to stay. I even asked you if you wanted to come along but you said that you had to take care of your own work. I was under the notion that we were all right! I wasn't to know that you wanted to get me out of the door so my brother could share my still warm bed!"

It was like he hit her with that one, she cringed away. She couldn't tell him- Sebastian had been so great to her, always being there for her. Endymion was just angry that his leftovers were going to his brother. Serenity ignored his remark about Sebastian's love for her. He was her friend and he would continue being there for her. That was the love he had for her, he'd told her that himself.

"Serenity!" Endymion shoved a hand into his hair in frustration. "I would have been here for a friend's wedding the day of; if I were in it, the day before, but for my brother's I couldn't miss it. I came a week early to support him. I'm glad now that I did so I can put this matter right before it gets too far out of hand."

"It already is." Serenity braced herself against the back of the chair. "I already made him a promise."

"What about the promise you made _me?_ The one about always loving me?"

"You've already broken that promise." Serenity mumbled.

"God help me, Serenity I still love you!" Endymion came forward but Serenity scattered away from him like a scared rabbit.

"Not enough." She thought she said it to herself, but apparently she said it out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Endymion put his hands down on the chair she was still holding. "Is it because I was hesitating on sharing our happiness with the family? That was only because I wanted to keep you to myself for a while longer. Once the rest of them knew, well, look at what they're doing for you and Sebastian! It's like neither of you can get a moment to yourself. Like the two of you are being chaperoned."

"Maybe that's not a bad thing. Maybe it means they're thinking we'll run off together at a moment's notice and do something we shouldn't." Serenity was thinking that about Sebastian's brother, she should never have gotten involved with Endymion in quite that way.

"Maybe they don't think you should get together at all." Endymion said steely. "Maybe they think if the two of you do something stupid before a wedding then you'll be forced to get married." Serenity wouldn't look at him and his gaze sharpened. "Have you already done something stupid?"

He let go of her hands as if they were burning him. "I don't know why you're so distraught." Serenity snapped at him. "You've-"

But whatever she was going to say was overridden by his tidal wave of anger. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

He came at her then and she clumsily made her exit but he caught her about the waist with surprisingly gentle hands and turned her back to him. "Let me go, Endymion!" She had to get away!

"Are you sure?" Endymion was fraught. "It's only been two weeks, there isn't a way for you to know for sure. You don't want to run into this by making a mistake. If you're not, this could be a huge one. I don't care if you've slept with him, I'll take you back, but _please_ don't get married if you're not a hundred percent positive!"

Serenity looked away, tears springing to her eyes. Oh she was sure all right, there wasn't a way for her not to be. "The doctor's confirmed it." She didn't know why he was so surprised though, perhaps it was hearing it from her. He was still as angry about it now as he had been when Sebastian told her his reaction. Endymion only wanted her if she wasn't pregnant. "Your family doesn't know about the baby, Endymion. I'd kindly prefer it if you didn't mention it to anyone. I think your mother would have a heart attack and-"

"Why marry Sebastian?" He cut her off again, but he was a lot more gentle this time, almost as if he were understanding.

"The baby can't be born out of wedlock. It can't have any scandal with it, not with our two families being so prominent and well-known. Not when the child would _always_ have this hanging over its head. I'm marrying Sebastian so it can be brought up in a proper family and have its daddy's last name." She refused to look up at him and her head was hanging so low he thought it would snap her pretty neck.

"But Sere-." He didn't know what to say or do. Sebastian was doing the right thing by marrying Serenity, it was his child after all and it didn't seem to register for a second for Sebastian to run away from this responsibility. Endymion was still pissed at both Serenity and Sebastian to do this to him, but they were marrying in six days, and he couldn't keep his anger and fight for her at the same time. But if it was Sebastian's child she was expecting, then he'd have to let her go. The child deserved to be with its proper parents and not a stand in. "I hate that you got into this mess." He finally said. "I wanted us to be happy together but now we never will be, or at least I won't." He kissed her on her forehead and then left quietly. Not seeing Serenity break down into tears when he closed the door behind him.

Though it pained him like none other, he would still stand up for Sebastian as his best man and brother. He owed his brother that, but as soon as the wedding was over, he'd leave and wouldn't see his brother again until he cooled off. He couldn't stand to see them together, knowing it should have been him in his brother's shoes with Serenity. But they'd both made their bed and now they had to lie in it. He first had to find out whether or not Sebastian knew that he was seeing Serenity when he decided to seduce her.

Perhaps though, it had been Serenity who wasn't satisfied with just one brother and hadn't mentioned it to the other man. She had to though at some point, if Sebastian's responses to him had any indication. But Sebastian always being the more laid back of the two probably overcame that anger


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

–

His spineless brother didn't show his face around the house for two days. Two whole days! It was now four days to the wedding and he still didn't know what was going on exactly. Endymion still had meals with his family and Serenity of course was always at those, but that was the only time during those two days that their paths crossed. They would steal pain-filled glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they did happen to catch the others' eye, they instantly turned to glares. They definitely didn't talk to each other.

Sebastian finally came home on the third day and with that equal amount of days to go before the wedding. "Sorry, darling." Sebastian leaned over to kiss Serenity's cheek. "I was longer than I expected. They were having trouble with the printing." Sebastian worked at a music record company and he oversaw a lot of different departments. That comment could have meant all sorts of things. "Has everyone been well behaved?"

Endymion watched the exchange with cold eyes, and Serenity gave a curt nod and smiled warmly at his brother.

Endymion couldn't stand this any more and he pushed away, leaving the room. His older sister followed. "Susanna-" He warned when he caught her trailing his steps. There were five siblings in all, three girls and one brother. Susanna was the oldest and a female and thought it was her duty to act like a second mother. Endymion was the oldest son and they often butted heads over what they thought was right.

"I'm just here as a friend." She leaned against the railing with him, looking over their considerable grounds. "It's hard to watch them, isn't it?" When Endymion refused to respond she nodded. "I know Seb's been in love with her for ages, but she never seemed to respond the way he wanted her to. In fact, I always thought the two of you would get together. You always managed to find each other, no matter where you were originally in the house. She even chose the room right next to yours for her visits. She didn't even know it _was_ yours until you both came out at the same time one day. It was a funny scene to watch as you both spluttered at one another." Susanna was several years older than Endymion so she had a more mature recollection of the memories. Saw them in a different view. Endymion hated that fact now, though secretly at the time he loved that he could just go a few steps to see Serenity. They could both be in their own rooms and knock a code on the wall and for a long time they had, telling each other secrets that no one else knew. They could even sit on their own balconies and talk and see one another. It had been a blessing, as often they were sent to their rooms as a punishment but they were never alone.

"Well you thought wrong. Serenity's happy with Bast-" He cut himself off, even though the man was his brother and he was furious with him, he didn't have a right to call him that, not when he was trying so hard not to make his own child one.

"Is she?" Susanna wondered. "Before you got here, she was always bursting out into a weeping fit, thought she hid it from us, running to the bathroom as a cover, but we knew better. We just didn't understand why. She and Seb put up a wonderful show for us, Seb's feelings being genuine, but Serenity's- I'm a bit skeptical. Seb's been gone for two whole days and her crying has been cut in half. Either she really hates him or she hated that you weren't around. She's still crying, probably because she knows deep down she's marrying the wrong brother. I don't know why she's going through with it if she knows it, that's why I have to assume she's not sure why the tears keep coming."

"She's not a crier." Though he'd seen a lot of it since he'd been here, but he chalked it up to hormones being off the scale, but he wouldn't tell his sister that's the reason for the tears. He couldn't explain her sudden improvement then.

"She's not eating." Susanna continued as if Endymion hadn't spoken. "She pushes her food around, feeds the dogs when she thinks nobody's looking. They're following her around, waiting for her to give them more. She's extremely high strung these days, her stress level is through the roof. She's working hard on not only work, the wedding but anything else she can get her hands on. I said hi to her the other day, coming home from a shopping trip and she about shot through the roof in surprise."

That really didn't sound too much like the Serenity he knew. Not eating was bad for not only her but also the baby. She was going to make herself sick on top of being pregnant. Or worse, she might lose it if she really was pregnant. He still couldn't get over the two weeks thing. She must have been seeing his brother behind his back for longer than that. Endymion sighed and buried his head into his hands. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Sweep her off her feet and never let her go."

"I tried that already. She chose him over me." Endymion refused to look up as Susanna came and sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Prove it to her. I know she's just waiting for you to stop her from making a decision that will tear apart three lives in this family." Susanna thought of Serenity as a sister from the first day they met, the day Serenity was born.

"I'll think about it." Endymion finally responded.

"Better hurry. Time's running short."

She left him then with his emotions running rampant, not sure which way to go about things. Serenity was going to have his brother's child. The woman he loved was sleeping with his brother and was going to have the other man's child. Endymion couldn't bring himself to stop it, Serenity had made her choice. She'd made her choice the moment she entered Sebastian's bed.

He heard voices and then he saw Sebastian coming around the corner by himself, the others must have stayed inside. His brother, same height, smaller build, longer hair, bluer eyes, easier personality. He could see why anyone would chose Sebastian over him. Sebastian was easy to get along with, he had a personality that wouldn't stop. He cracked jokes and everyone laughed, even Susanna and himself. He'd always loved his kid brother. Which made his betrayal all that much harder to swallow.

"I have to talk to you." Endymion ordered when Sebastian made an about-turn to leave once he saw Endymion sitting there.

"What is it?" He asked steadily.

"It's about you and Serenity."

"I've loved her since the day I met her." Sebastian responded. "Everyone knew it too. I've told _you_ often enough of my feelings. I will take good care of her and she'll never want for anything. She will be the most cherished woman in the world."

Endymion shook his head, it didn't always work that way. Just because Sebastian loved Serenity didn't mean that she would love him back. That he wouldn't get sick of her not loving him in return. Though she'd pretend if she wasn't already. Didn't mean that Endymion wouldn't find himself tripping over his love for her with every breath he took. Sebastian's tone had been accusing, as if Endymion had been the one to betray the other. That might be true, Endymion had been aware of his brother's feelings, but he couldn't help how he felt either. Serenity had come into his arms willingly, he thought that her feelings for Sebastian had never changed from that as her brother. She'd never felt that way about Endymion and he'd never accepted her as a sister either. There had always been something simmering beneath. But maybe Endymion was wrong. Maybe Serenity had loved both of them or neither of them and had found herself pregnant and had to be tied down now. Maybe she would have continued on with other men after Sebastian.

"Did you know?"

"Of course." Endymion's eyes snapped open towards his brother's frank response. "Oh not at first of course. Serenity came to me while I was working one day and asked to see me privately. Things rolled on from there. I knew about you though after it was already too late. I want to say it would have made a difference but really with the way I feel about her, it really wouldn't. I'd still love her even if she had been with a hundred men. Even if she cheated on me. It didn't make any difference that one of those men was you."

Endymion roared as he popped to his feet, grabbing Sebastian by the collar and held his brother backwards over the railing. "You should never have done that to your _brother_!" It was in the end, completely Serenity's fault, but she was pregnant and Sebastian was here, rubbing salt onto a wound. Serenity had attempted to make herself out to be the victim and had never aggravated him. She'd tried to get away and stay there, not wanting anything further if it had to do with him. Sebastian wasn't happy that he was going to get the girl, he had to twist the knife too. So much for his usual personality. But Serenity did that to both of them.

"You should never have done that to _your brother!_" Sebastian wasn't scared and even though he held Endymion's arm for balance, he was just as furious underneath that cool facade. The only difference between the two of them had been Endymion was completely winded by this betrayal. Sebastian had weeks to deal with it.

Endymion pulled Sebastian back to firm ground and let him go. "I don't know why you invited me."

"The rest of the family would have been disappointed, wondering why I wouldn't invite even my brother. I wasn't going to otherwise. You'd still have been in Japan, only coming back after Serenity and I already returned from our honeymoon. Complete shock to Sere though when you walked through the doors. I thought I had time to warn her but you came earlier than expected. Why couldn't you have come tomorrow or the next day like planned?"

"I caught an earlier flight, hoping to be with my brother for his wedding, proud like a big brother should be."

"You can still be those things." Sebastian commented, rubbing his throat. "I'd appreciate it if there weren't any hard feelings between the two of us."

"There will always be those." Endymion snapped. "I cannot even look at your face. I will be here for the wedding but then I will not set eyes on you for anything except only the most important family gatherings. You should be ashamed bringing Serenity around when you have deceived everyone so."

"Not like you weren't deceiving them or me. Seeing Serenity behind our backs and flying off to Japan without more than an announcement. You at least owed me a heads up. I was bowled over when Serenity finally told me. You can't imagine the shock."

"Yet you're all too happy to marry her. I've been seeing her for months. How do you know that these few weeks wont become boring to her as well? That she'll leave you for the next guy as soon as you turn your back?"

"Because-" Sebastian didn't have a great backing if he didn't disclose the real reason they were getting married so quickly.

"Because she's pregnant?"

Sebastian gulped but then nodded. "That's part of it, yes."

Endymion didn't bother to ask what the other part of it that Sebastian believed he had as a hold over her. He didn't want to know. "But why get married so quickly? If she really is pregnant and she's only two weeks along, then you have months before she starts showing."

Sebastian didn't answer for a long time and Endymion turned to his brother, wanting to know his reason for such a quick engagement. "Because I don't want the chance to lose her again!" He finally snapped out. "I already lost her once to you, and if she miscarries but we're married, then she'll still be mine."

"But surely-" Endymion didn't know what he wanted to say. His brother had never been so possessive of any female, hadn't brought many around and none of them had lasted long. He had always been pining over Serenity. Maybe it was wrong of Endymion to have stepped between them, maybe he should have encouraged Serenity to see Sebastian in a different light before they got involved so then the two of them would be free of Sebastian's obsession. Got it out of their system.

But no... Endymion could have never encouraged Serenity to look at anyone else, not when he desired her so, loved her so much. It was killing him, not being able to love Serenity the way he still did, the way that they had been for the last several months.

Susanna was talking about how Serenity was losing weight, not eating and how her stress level was through the roof, well, Endymion was suffering from those same symptoms and he wasn't pregnant. Endymion stepped away from his brother, the first step of many that he was going to make. In his mind, after this wedding, they'd no longer be brothers in anything but name. "Take care of your bride-to-be. She's gotten dangerously thin. Probably to keep up with your lifestyle. But since she's pregnant with your child, perhaps you should encourage her to wait until after having a child before trying to kill herself in an effort to appease your standards."

Sebastian took a swing at him and Endymion let it connect with his jaw, relishing the pain. He hoped the physical pain could take away the deep seated one in his gut, wrenching at his heart and very reason for existence.

It knocked Endymion back into the wall slightly, but did no further damage. Then Endymion got up, brushed himself off and walked inside. His sisters started coddling him, but he pushed them aside and continued on his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Serenity had been gazing at him in horror when she saw the angry red mark on his jaw. He didn't want anyone's concern right now. He wanted to punish himself for ever leaving and giving her the opportunity to cheat on him. She hadn't had even the decency to tell him it was over.

He wanted to be furious at her, as it was mostly her fault, but instead his heart was breaking and he couldn't find it in him to fight it. He wasn't sure he cared. He crawled onto his bed and went back to sleep, not bothering to change. There was a depressing thought swirling in his mind as he hugged a pillow in his sleep, no matter what Serenity had done, he'd always love her and since he'd never be free of the feelings he would have to take himself away so he didn't have to look at her embracing her new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

–

It was the day before the wedding. He'd managed to avoid all unwelcome questions and looks for an entire day. He only spoke to his sisters and parents, ignoring the other two that were there. Her parents made it down tonight for the rehearsal. He had already suffered through the groom's dinner and now he was waiting at the end of the alter in a spot one away of where he _should _be standing. Part of him was surprised that Sebastian had asked him to be his best man. Then again, it was probably another way to dig it in, that he got to marry Serenity and Endymion didn't. A way to get back at him for having Serenity first.

Sebastian stood in his spot. Endymion was glowering at the back of his head and then the women were starting to come in. Since Sebastian only had Endymion and two of his other male friends as groomsmen, there were only Sebastian's sisters as bridesmaids. Raye was asked to be maid of honor. Since Endymion knew Serenity had more friends that this, ones she would have asked to be in her wedding, he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't invite them as well, they could have easily doubled up on the groomsmen's arms. Then again, maybe they couldn't make it on such short notice. Endymion was beginning to wish he hadn't found a flight back.

All of his sisters were where they belonged, and then the doors opened again for Serenity and her father. Even though she was wearing a simple frock, she looked gorgeous and it felt like someone was squeezing his heart as he watched her come closer to him with the fake flowers in hand. He tried to take a step forward, having forgotten he helped Raye down the rest of the aisle, but Sebastian went forward faster than him, taking Serenity's hand in his own and hooking it over his arm to return with her to the front. It felt like someone hit Endymion in the solar plexus, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he felt was excruciating pain.

He took a step forward, intending on ruining this practice session but Serenity made a face and then she turned on her heel and rushed out of the room. He was intending on grabbing her up and carrying her out, but she'd done most of the hard work for him. He ran after her, despite the fact that Sebastian was going for her as well. Endymion reached the bathroom that she was retching into over the bowl before his brother and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him, keeping the other man firmly out of this. Sebastian pounded on it but Endymion ignored it and Serenity didn't seem to hear.

Endymion knelt down beside Serenity and felt her clammy skin. "What's wrong?" He murmured, moving her hair back from her hot face. He'd seen her run off during breakfast several times but he didn't know where to. He wasn't very good at knowing what happened during pregnancy, though he'd seen his mother pregnant three other times after he was born, but he was still young when most of those happened. The one thing he did know though, was morning sickness didn't happen until well into the first trimester and he was good with math. Trimesters lasted a lot longer than two weeks!

"I'm pregnant, that's what's wrong!" She wailed. "If it wasn't for that, this whole sorry mess wouldn't be happening!" She was crying in earnest now and he helped her stand, brush her teeth and rinsed off her face. He even patted it dry for her.

"But-"

"Though I am glad for it too, it allowed me to see your true colors!" Her tears still kept squirting out and she kept trying to fob them off. "What are you doing in here, Endymion?"

"Fighting for you." He responded gently. "I love you and I never want to let you go. I don't care you're pregnant with my brother's baby. I don't care you cheated on me with him. I just want _you_."

"Oh yeah, and what do you intend we should do about this then?" She grouched at him. "Give the baby over to him so then you can continue on with your carefree bachelor life?"

"I don't want the bachelor life. I told you, I want you. I want you when I wake up in the morning, when I go to bed at night and every other minute of the day."

"So you want me, but you don't want children." She turned towards the door, twisting the knob but finding it locked. She worked on unlocking it, but her fingers were shaking so badly that she couldn't.

"Of course I do." Endymion brought her back into his arms. "I don't know why you would even think that!" He chided softly. "I love you and anything that is any part of you, I would love as well. Sebastian can have visiting rights, or split custody, I don't care, but I'll keep that baby too, if that's what you want. I'll raise it as my own." His mouth came down and started kissing her face, with soft butterfly kisses. "Please give me another shot. I'm not sure what I did wrong to make you leave me like this, but I promise if you remain faithful to me, I'll never give you cause to stray again."

"What's changed your mind?" She wailed, throwing herself into his arms, shaking all over.

Endymion moved back and sat on the settee near the door, built so his sisters could all get ready inside at the same time and help one another with their hair and makeup. He gathered her onto his lap and rocked her, trying to soothe her. "Nothing's changed my mind. I have always loved you, you know that, I never stopped telling you. I'm just going to fight for you and not accept no as an answer. You belong with me. You and half a dozen children."

His shirt was getting wet as she cried into his chest. She had been an only child and had always been envious of his large family, though they had accepted her as one of them, she still wanted to physically belong as well. He'd known that, he always intended to start a family with her. Why was her reaction so severe then. "Is this because your pregnant with my brother's child?" He asked, pushing her back a little so he could rub his thumbs against her bruised flesh under her eyes.

She shook her head. "Why have you been torturing me these last few weeks? Why now do you accept this?" She waved at herself. He really didn't know and that slowly dawned on her. "But- I- you told me to get lost, that you weren't going to accept responsibility, that you had gotten bored with me and this was an unforeseen complication. That just because I got myself pregnant you weren't going to keep me around, children weren't going to be what tied us together, keeping us unhappily hitched."

"What are you talking about?" He put his hands on her face and held her there. "I don't care if your pregnant with Seb's child. We'll figure it out somehow, make it work. The child won't know any difference."

"But it's not his." Serenity shook her head. "You _know_ that." She squeaked a bit when his fingers put a little more pressure on her delicate cheekbones and he instantly released her not intending to hurt her and not wanting to. He put his hands on her hips though to make sure she stayed put.

"Whose child is it?" He rasped, not sure he could take _two_ betrayals. "You've got morning sickness, was the man the one before me?"

"Endymion!" She hissed. "You know there wasn't a man before you!"

He did know that, he had felt honored with a very precious gift and he had been gentle. "But then, sometime when we were dating- you got pregnant-" Serenity nodded as if he were lame in the head. "Who is the man?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and she pushed herself off of him. "Can't accept that it's _yours_ still? I thought you changed your mind, but you've just been changing your tune!"

"Serenity!" He growled and brought her right back to his lap. "Why the hell didn't you just tell me then, instead of concocting this entire, insane thing?"

"But I didn't!" Serenity gasped. "I thought you hated me, you told me as much. You didn't want me any longer, especially now as I soiled myself with being pregnant, I'd never be the same again."

"Who'd tell you such horrible untruths?" Endymion demanded. "Never would those thoughts cross my mind. I love the thought of you swollen with my baby in here." His hand covered her stomach and he could feel the small bump that on any other woman would be a fat pocket but it was only more pronounced with her weight loss.

"Well, Sebastian did, but he said it was what you said when he spoke to you-"

Endymion stilled her rambling lips with a kiss she sagged into, responding instantly with, how they had both missed this! Then he held her back a bit. "If you'd tell me from the beginning. If you'd had gotten in touch with me, I would have come back right away. You are pregnant, aren't you?"

"Doctor's confirmed it, I'm three months along."

"Hence the rush marriage?" He groaned and rested his forehead against hers. "Why not tell me _before_ I left?"

"I didn't know. I've always been off cycle anyway but then when you'd left, I had a chance to think about things and realized I hadn't taken any pills since we met up in London, I was several months behind on them. I called up the doctor right away. At first it was because I had lapsed and that had thrown off my period but then he confirmed it. I tried calling you, but I couldn't reach you or get a hold of anyone in your office. Sebastian was in town and so I swung round to see if he could contact you. He said he would handle it, but wanted to know what it was about. I didn't want to tell him, but he kept inquiring. Saying it was hard to reach you without a specific emergency or reason. Finally I broke down and admitted it. It was early evening when I saw him, and he told me that in Japan you'd be dead to the world in a deep sleep. He told me to go home, get something to eat and he'd come by later with a way to reach you myself."

"You never called me." Endymion inserted.

"That's because Sebastian came around and he looked grim. He said that you answered and he tried telling you to contact me straight away but demanded to know why, what had had happened. He told you and that your response was anything but pleasant. All those awful things he'd led me believe you'd said. I was devastated. I wanted to reach you myself right away, not believing it for a second. He told me that you refused to speak with me, that you had already changed numbers to be reached at and you wouldn't give him the new ones.

For a few days he let me sit on that, hoping you'd changed your mind once you cooled down ant thought rationally but you never called and then one day he popped over with the solution to everything. I was against it at first. But he had all sorts of arguments for why it was the best solution. He promised me that this child he would raise as his own, it would never get any bad press, even with an earlier than expected birth as it would be his in name already. He used every trick and ploy and played on my guilt over our families and the baby's future. He peppered me on it for almost a week, asking, and telling me that he would be a great husband as well, that he wouldn't ask more of me than I was willing to give, but to give it a try. To let him take care of everything. I thought he was being so noble. So responsible where you weren't. It was at such dire odds from your personalities, but I found myself believing all of it. I knew he'd want us to be fully man and wife, but if I pushed him off, he wouldn't push it too strongly. I don't know how long that would last." Serenity wrapped herself around his torso. "Eventually he might call for a divorce or something else. I was fraught with worry and sick with grief the entire time you've been gone these last two weeks. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to do what was best for the baby! You weren't offering me a shoulder to lean on. You had betrayed me so fiercely that it rocked my foundation."

He pulled her tighter into his arms, and then was kissing her powerfully. "I love you Serenity, I thought you knew better than to ever doubt that. I love that you're pregnant with my child. I wish it had been under better circumstances but I would never walk away from this. I will never walk away from you or anything else. It won't color my feelings about either of you, ever. I would have preferred to do it the right way and be married to you for a while first before getting you pregnant the first time. As for my conniving little brother-"

Serenity buried her face in his shoulder. "Don't be too angry with him, he did try to do something right."

"By taking you away from me!" God, his brother almost ruined their lives!

Serenity didn't have a good argument for that, and so she didn't. Instead she allowed herself to be cuddled and kissed like none other before. A desperation was in this kiss, the fear of being lost and losing was paramount in both of them. He almost laid her down and took her on the floor of the bathroom but held back when there was a tentative knock on the door.

Sebastian must have left to go inform the other where they went, clearly not liking that he was pushed out so abruptly. He would have to tell them something that would excuse her absence during her rehearsal. "Oh god." Endymion muttered as he straightened out first her appearance and then his, lifting her to her feet. "Your wedding."

Serenity didn't want to think of that herself, it had almost been a colossal mistake. "We'll have to tell them. Possibly everything."

"We'll start with the fact that you're going to marry _me_ and not my brother." His hold on her left her in no doubts what he thought about the alternative. "We will also need to talk. How far along you are and everything." Suddenly it dawned on him. "These dresses- I never saw you wear this type too often before, no wonder." His hands sought out her stomach again. And he frowned when he came across the bones of her ribs. "You've been underfeeding yourself. I should be able to _see_ it by now, shouldn't I?"

"I can't help the eating, I was never hungry and the thought of it was enough to make me sick. I'm small anyway so the baby might not be too noticeable even with the other dresses." Serenity shrugged and said exactly what he was thinking. "Our child."

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply one more time but another knock sounded. "C'mon." He pulled her from the bathroom to Raye's surprised face.

"Endymion! Serenity." She nodded to the girl who's hand was firmly connected with her brother's. "Glad to see the two of you are finally putting right this disaster. Just finally sharing your feelings for one another?"

Endymion frowned. "You too?"

"We're not all as dim as you'd like us to be. The only one who probably doesn't know about this is Honoria and that's just because she's fifteen." Then she frowned as she surveyed both of them. "Tian's going to be devastated."

"Again." Endymion nodded. "He shouldn't have tried to steal my woman. Of all the low-class, under-handed things he could have done-"

"He said something to me once, as a joke." Raye cut him off. "That perhaps he could set it up as his wedding but then you'd come to your senses in time to take it as it was supposed to be, yours. Don't be too hard on him. He's been feeling horrible at the pain he's been causing Serenity these last few weeks."

"You've known about that too?" Endymion's rasp was harsh. He didn't believe a word about the other thing but would make it happen.

"Of course. I see everything. Not too much gets passed me."

Endymion shook his head and hadn't meant to be rude to his sister but they had some parents to go see and to set everything right. There was a look of censure over his mother's face when they came in the way they did. "Endymion." She greeted him coolly and ignored Serenity who was greeted warmly by her parents and fawned over. They hadn't realized things had gotten so bad and deeply loved their only child. "What is the meaning of this?"

Then they set out to explain everything to their parents. When the explanation was done, his mother gave a inclination of her head. "I wish you would have told me from the beginning. I see, Serenity dear why you were hesitant to bring it up when you got here. We would have brought you into our fold anyway, always would."

"I know that. But I still didn't want to see disappointment in any of those gazes, knowing that I'd behaved irrationally and wanted to do the right thing by giving the baby a name."

"Me too." Endymion kept his position at her side. "It takes two and I was that other party member. Part of me knows we should have waited for marriage, but we'd been together for so long platonicly that it got away from us when we were finally, completely on our own in London. I do plan to marry her."

"Is this finally going to stop your weeping break outs?" His mother asked concerned. "I have never seen a woman so upset to be marrying into my family!"

"It wasn't to be marrying into it! Just, I thought- and I was-" Serenity had lost the perchance of words and hung her head. "I wasn't really thinking clearly at all."

"No, I don't suppose you would. Though remarkably you were holding yourself together rather well despite the outburst of tears." Then she smiled. "I've had Endymion's name on the invitation the entire time. I pretended that it was a mistake. He is the oldest boy and was only right to have the confused thought of him marrying first. I know it was wrong of me but I knew this was the right union. We were hoping it wouldn't result in an eleventh hour blow out between brothers. This is a nice reprieve. Sebastian won't be happy."

In fact, he wasn't at all. He refused to be in the wedding and his attendance was only observed from up above on the balcony. He caught them before they headed off to the reception. "I'm glad you're happy, Serenity. You deserve it. I really am sorry for what I did." He reached out a hand and pushed back a tendril of hair. "I'm going abroad for a few months for work, hopefully it will begin to cure me of my love for you. It will be hard, but perhaps a change of scenery and location will help with that."

"I hope you find happiness." Serenity told him honestly. "You were always a good brother to me, despite what just happened."

Sebastian nodded stiffly and gave her a quick hug before looking at his brother. "Endymion."

"Sebastian." It would be a long time before either forgave the other. "God speed."

Sebastian rotated on his heel and left to go catch a flight. Serenity sniffled and pushed away a few traitorous tears. "I hope he finds someone."

"I can't attest to that, but I do know that we can go and have a bit of fun before we leave on our honeymoon." He tugged her in towards the party and she let him. There was no reason for her to be remotely upset and with so many friends and family around, laughter soon bubbled up the entire evening.

Serenity and Endymion couldn't be any more content, now that their lives were finally irrevocably intertwined.

–

EAN: See, I stuck to 5 chapters like I'd planned! Actually less than 5 seeing as how this is only 4 chapters. This is the type of thing I'm trying to do from now on, no more epics. Just one idea and one major hurdle. I'm going to write short stories from now on once the epics are done. Well, at least if I start a new story. There are a few epics I haven't posted the beginnings of and I still might. These will just be little novellas if you would and they'll only get better with more practice. :) How'd you enjoy it? I wrote it the date listed at the beginning but I have no idea if it was sitting finished why I didn't post it. I just came across it again randomly on the date that I posted it after editing a few minor details. The only reason I have for maybe not posting it right away was because I intended to add a 5th chapter but then wasn't sure where to go or if you'd like how short this was. Then about a year later realizing that it _was _finished and I shouldn't hack at it by adding any more chapters... that's all I've got for any kind of reason. Works for me if it's true. It doesn't need to be so drawn out does it?


End file.
